Waka's Diary
by korin-chan14
Summary: A glimpse of Wakamatsu Hirotaka's daily life written in his own diary
1. Chapter 1

Everything is as normal as any other day...

Nozaki-senpai running around the campus, observing different students that he could use for his manga...

Sakura-senpai following Nozaki-senpai around, wherever he goes...

Mikoshiba-senpai is being cool as always...

Kashima-senpai... Is this usual? She is being surrounded by girls and she is saying flowery stuffs at them and calls them princesses. She really is acting like a man...

And, Hori-senpai... Ahh! Hori-senpai hit Kashima-senpai's head and now bleeding, but Hori-senpai just ignored it and dragged her away somewhere...

Yes... Everything is just as normal as ever...

I on the other hand is on my way towards the gymnasium. This is my usual routine.

Rides the train to school, sometimes ended up being Seo-senpai with me, though not everyday since she is frequently late...

Have lunch on the cafeteria, incidently meeting Seo-senpai and ended up having lunch with her...

And practicing basketball with the other members, with Seo-senpai joining forcefully and bringing trouble to everyone.

Why? Why does it seems that I'm with Seo-senpai wherever I go?

She only causes me nothing but stress and worries. It leaves me insomiac but, that was before knowing my savior, my goddess- Lorelei-san. With her angelic and magical voice, I have sleepless nights no more.

I already changed into my usual practice attire and went straight to the court, only to find my team mates looking so down, with others being injured, or just dead tired.

I know the reason. There could only be one reason, but I guess I should ask first. Maybe, just maybe, I may be wro-

 **"YO WAKA! YER DONE CHANGIN'? COME LET'S PLAY A GAME!"**

Of course I'm not wrong. There couldn't be any other reason why our team looks so devastated. Of course it was her all along.

Seo Yuzuki.

My senpai in school and somewhat on basketball as well. As far as I know, she is not an official member of the girl's team, but helps them from time to time, but that's not the problem. Despite the fact that she is not an official member, and just there to help, I can't seem to understand why she needs to go here and cause trouble to the boy's team as well.

She is a huge troublemaker, a dense troublemaker, wherever she goes, she brings nothing but trouble.

She doesn't care about the opinion of the others...

Drags them from place to place without asking their consent first...

She says things that makes people angry at her...

She treats them for lunch...

She gives them souvenirs when she goes somewhere...

She shares what she loves to eat to others...

Just like what she usually does when she's with me.

She is a huge troublemaker, indeed.

 **"WAKA! WHAT ARE YA STILL STANDIN' THERE? LET'S PLAY!"**

And before I could finally reply with a **"NO"** all I felt was a painful sensation of the ball hitting my face.

Black.

Everything went black.

Opening my eyes, I moved my head and noticed this familiar place.

 _ **'Ah... The infirmary... Again.'**_ __I thought.

I had lost count of how many times I had been sent here, just because of her. I guess this kind of routine is just the usual to me.

Just as expected, she is there at the side sleeping, waiting for me to gain conciousness.

I don't get her. I just don't.

She causes trouble. She is the reason why I'm now here with the school nurse, doing my records, and yet she is the one ensuring if I'm okay or not. Just what is going on around her head?

As a compensation of what had happened today, which is nothing new to me. We went to a new cafe (her treat) and tried some of their bests. It was tasty no doubt, and the fact that everything was on her it made the pastries more delicious.

It's not my way to hold a grudge onto someone. Yes, she gives me stress, troubles, pain, and sleepless night before, but she is still a senpai I respect and sometimes bears a concern with.

I headed home with her afterwards. We shared the same train when we head home, that's why it gave her the chance to...

She was inviting me to another movie, a gore one I bet. God knows I badly want to decline her offer. I want a day off without her, but that was impossible. I know she would pester me. Fill my phone with her mails bugging me to accompany her, and if I still insist of saying **"No"** , I bet that she would trouble the others with her request, and I don't want that. I just feel sorry for them to bear being with this woman.

So I had no choice but to say, **"Yes."**

This was a stressful day indeed. It's not like I'm not used to it.

I want to sleep. To relax myself for another chaotic day ahead.

I grabbed my bag and brought out my MP3 player, searching for one of my favorites. Of course it is Lorelei's song. I got my pick. One of the best.

I pressed the play button and in,

3

2

1

...


	2. 2

Entry # 2

Sunday...

A day where people are assumed to be free.

Free from work.

Free from school.

Even from people you would'nt want to see.

Some prefer to go out and hang out with friends, or even have a date with your special someone, while some would just like to stay at home watch some dvds or read a book. I want to choose the latter part but then again my plans of staying indoors will be postponed as I have an appointment with someone I don't dare to defy.

Well to be honest, this wouldn't be the first time I am going to hang out with her on a weekend. Rather, this has been quite the routine before I even realize it.

Our agreed tome to meet was 10 am and have our lunch first.

I was in a rush, I didn't mean to lost some time but I, by mistake had played Lorelei's song which made me sleep in an instant. Only, 30 minutes left till 10 and when I finally arrived, I breathe a sigh of relife realizing she was not yet there.

A few minutes after while I was patiently waiting a her on a bench, there she came.

Hair laid down being complemented with a cute brown hat. She had a hint of a light make up on her and as unusual it is, she is on skirt today.

Senpai uttered her apologies for being late since she was held up by the girls in her club. Apparently, according to her, they had a sudden sleep over at her place and after learning that she will be meeting with me, they strongly regected her clothes and did a quick dress up with her.

I just nodded at her story while we slowly walked till we reach our first destination. A cute cafe.

Really, the thing I find amusing with senpai is that given with her rough character, she finds such cute and appealing cafes everytime.

Embarrassing it is, she almost got in a fight with the store clerck complaining the price of the cakes and pastries they have.

"Why, does this piece of cake so pricy eh miss? As I remember one time on a different shop the same cake and size prices only half the price you are selling here?" she complained with such doubtful eyes.

I panickly tried shaking her off by saying to save seat for the two off us, insisting that I will just take over here.

I'm actually quite taken aback with the prices of the stuffs here, and since today's my turn of treating her all I can't do anything at all.

After finishing my pound cake and her chocolate cake we proceed at the mall. She said about buying something for Sakura-senpai's birthday, and since I'm already here I decided on picking a gift for her as well.

"Well just be careful not to pick such a lame gift again like the last time, Waka." she reminded me with a mocking grin on her face.

Really, reminding me of that embarrassing moment.

In the end she picked a cute pink polka dot stationary set for her. Pretty decent coming from her, while I had a book of how to draw backgrounds for her. I remember one time where she said she wants to learn to do backgrounds just like Hori-senpai.

After getting tired of laughing and mocking my gift we went to our last stop. The cinema.

Senpai invited me to a movie which was directed by the same director of the movie we had watched before. I was planning on declining but Mukai told me to go since Seo-senpai will surely bug him next. The truth is I will feel bad seeing senpai being a bother to others and since I am free I gave an okay to it, and it's not like it is the first time I go out with her. To be honest, I'm quite used to it already.

The movie was even more bloody and scarier than the last one we had watched. I took a peeked at senpai whom I could clearly see was enjoying the show. She was laughing her heart out watching the blood squirting fom the victim's body. She had tears on her eyes due to laughing so much.

Afterwards, we rode the train to home and she was happily discussing the bloody parts in the movie which made the other passengers uncomfortable. Reflex it is, I shouted "please shut up!" to her and I don't know how did that made her decide to have another movie next time.

A truly exhausting day again with senpai, and I might be having a hard time sleeping remembering that gore movie we had.

I guess I need a little help from Lorelei-san to make me have a good sleep.

End of Entry #2


End file.
